Los Juegos del Hambre Versión POM
by Supersmashbros18
Summary: Cuando Marlene entra a Los Juegos del hambre, lo entiende como condena a muerte, sin embargo, marlene a ha enfrentado eso, podra vencer la crueldad de los juegos?


**Cuando me despierto, voy levantandome, son las 6, veo el habitat de los tejones, veo a Becky muy nerviosa, y como no, Hoy es el día de los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Salgo del Zoológico, pero reviso si la barrera electrica esta apagada, pues en la madrugada Alice no le preocupa la barrera, y veo que está apagada.**

**En el exterior me espera la unica persona con la que puedo ser yo misma, Julien. Se me relajan los músculos de la Cara, caminando hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro, una roca gigante con vista a la ciudad. Un matorral de bayas lo protege de ojos curiosos, ver al rey esperarme me hace sonreir.**

-Hola Arlin

**En realidad soy Marlene, pero es un apodo que me puso desde que tengo memoria**

**-**Mira lo que encontré **-Dice Julien y me muestra un regalo genial, son sardinas recien cazadas, me encantan, y pocas veces lo consigo en tan genial estado.**

**Luego de que lo como, nos ponemos a conversar**

-Arlin, podríamos hacerlo...

-¿Qué?

-Fugarnos, vivir en Madagascar..., de no ser porque tengo discípulos felices aquí

-Tienes razón, y además, Mort y Maurice fugandoce? jajajaja, ya me gustaría ver eso...

Sabes? no quiero tener hijos -**La verdad no pienso en tenerlos ni con el, no me interesa mucho, además, Julien y yo no tenemos nada de romantico, ni nada que nuestros amigos llaman Juliene**

**De repente unos 3 aviones llegan al zoológico, ahí veo a una simia como Lulú, un Lemur como Maurice, y se ve mareado, y un par de pingüinos con uniformes blancos y cascos, lo que significa algo, Es hora de las elecciones de los juegos.**

**Corremos rapidamente para los juegos, entonces hay una cola que varia segun tamaños, y género, al pasar ahí, nos piden que nos den el dedo pulgar. Nos ponen una puya que atraviesa la piel para dar muestras de sangre.**

**Ahora todos los animales, reunidos en la entrada, vemos a la simia, cuyo nombre es Effie Trincket, se pone frente al micrófono**

-Hola, hola, bienvenidos a los primeros juegos del hambre, antes de iniciar queremos mostrarles un video acerca de los juegos

**Hay una pantalla muy grande, que muestra unos encarnizados enfrentamientos, veo que sale de ahí una voz gruesa.**

Hace 75 años, Los zoológicos se dividieron por una guerra, Acabando con todo lo que quedaba, traicionando al Capitolio, quién alimento a los 12 Zoológicos, Pero poco a poco, se reconstruyo, la hermandad se recupero, y la paz se ganó, pero si querían paz, Fue decretado por Su servidor Snow que 1 hombre y una muje de las edades 18 y 28 entraran a concursar en los juegos, pero antes serían entrenados, y preparados, para pelear hasta la muerte

**Tras acabarse el video, Effie dice unas palabras**

-Me encanta ese video -suspira-, bien, el momento ha llegado para seleccionar a un chico y chica para que representen al distrito 12 en los Juegos del hambre, primero las chicas

**Cierro los ojos, no sin antes ver la mirada de julien, luego cruzo los dedos, y digo "QUE NO SEA YO QUE NO SEA YO" y no fui yo, Fue Becky La Tejón.**

**Se la llevan los que llevaban el uniforme, que son agentes de la paz, pero rapidamente corro hacia ella pero me detienen**

-Me OFREZCO VOLUNTARIA, VOLUNTARIO COMO TRIBUTO AL DISTRITO 12**- sueltan a becky y se la lleva Julien, aterrorizada con mi decision esta becky**

**-**Bien**-Dice Effie- **Ahora tocan los chicos: Skipper el Pingüino

-No, no puede ser el.

**Luego de eso, Antes de subir al avión llegan Julien, Mort, Maurice, Rico, Cabo, Kowalski, Becky y Stacy, primero llega becky**

-Por favor prima, debes prometer que ganarás

-Claro, lo prometo, pero claro, debes prometerme, que gane o no, tu lucharas por mi

-Acepto

**Las lagrimas salen de nuestra cara, trate de decirle para que no este triste, pero debe saber que con Skipper no tengo oportunidad, y mucho menos zoológico retorcidos como Hoboken**

-Solo quieren un espectaculo** -dice julien-** Eso es lo que les importa

-Son 24 tributos y solo uno saldrá de la arena de batalla

-Marlene, recuerdas cuando eras salvaje y miedosa **-Dice Maurice**- No te preocupes, puedes combatirlos con tu naturaleza, hay mucha diferencia?

-Suerte Marlene **-Dice Mort-**

-Marlene**- Llega Kowalski**- No te preocupes por el zoológico, protegere al zoológico con mi vida

-Gracias

**Nos ponen bajo custodia, no tiene que ver con la carcel, sino, que estamos bajo su poder y protección, nos vamos a los aviones, preparandonos, veo a mis amigos por última vez, para luego hacer una muerte noble en la arena**


End file.
